


Christmas Plan

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Food is People, Hannibal like kiss to Will, M/M, christmas plan, muérdago
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos tenemos un plan navideño pero no siempre sale como lo esperamos, aunque al final nos llena un poco de alegría y el Dr. Hannibal Lecter no es la excepción a ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este fic lo publique también en ff.net para un reto navideño.

–¿Tienes planes para la noche buena? -le pregunto mientras servía una copa de vino para pasársela a su paciente que estaba sentado frente a él.  
–¿Por qué cree que tengo planes? -tomo la copa agradeciendo con un gesto simple que destacaba en su rostro serio por la concentración en su terapia.  
–Eres una persona que se aísla del resto, puede ser que no quieras estar en la fiesta navideña del FBI o de la academia, pero sí con tus padres -se cruzó la pierna observando al castaño reaccionar ante la mención de sus progenitores-. Por cierto, nunca hemos hablado de ellos.  
–Me quedare en casa como todos los días del año -respondió tras terminar de beber el líquido rojo carmesí- y en cuanto a mis padres, no tengo nada contra ellos sí eso está pensando. Están muertos… un accidente.  
Hannibal solo observo a Will en silencio. Acaba de escuchar otra cosa en común con el joven… sus padres fallecieron. Un sentimiento mutuo pero circunstancias diferentes.  
–Entiendo tu dolor por lo de tus padres. -mencionó rompiendo su silencio.  
–Es mi doctor, usted tiene que decir eso. -respondió Will.  
–Te equivocas… -cerró los ojos exhalando- cuando era un niño de aproximadamente diez años… -su tono se escuchaba cansado para completar las frases. Hacía pausas largas para tomar aire y continuar- mis padres fallecieron frente a mis ojos.  
–¿Cómo? -Will se acomodó en su asiento, ladeo la cabeza para preguntar.  
–Asesinados -esa única palabra dio como respuesta.  
Will se quedó en silencio mirándolo luego desvió su rostro hacia la ventana. Poso ambas manos sobre sus propias piernas para tomar pulso y levantarse de su asiento. Camino hacia la ventana donde se quedó mirando el exterior o mejor dicho la nada.  
–¿Atraparon al culpable? -pregunto  
–No… -Hannibal dijo en un tono pésimo pero sonriente, ya que la policía no le hizo justicia. Si no que él mismo busco. Los culpables fueron sus primeros crímenes.  
–Como al Destripador… -murmuro Will ignorando la sonrisa del hombre que aún permanecía sentado en su sitio.  
–¿Recuerdas la última cena navideña? -Ahora parecía que los papeles se invirtieron.  
–Mi hermana Mischa tenía un vestido rosa de encajes y estaba ansiosa por abrir los regalos que Santa iba a traerle. Mi madre usaba un hermoso vestido negro y un collar de perlas, ella estaba tocando el piano con tonada navideña. Mi padre junto a la chimenea contando historias sobre la navidad a su hijo… a mí -miraba su copa nuevamente llena de vino. No mentía. Lo que le decía a Will era cierto-. Cenábamos lo tradicional, rezábamos a Dios y luego dormíamos temprano para que Santa Claus deje los regalos -una sonrisa discreta se dibujaba en los labios lituanos- ¿Recuerdas la tuya? -retomo el control de él como psiquiatra y no como paciente.  
–La última con mis padres… -camino alejándose de la ventana dejando caer sus brazos a los costados- fue su funeral -Will sonrió como siempre lo hace para hacer una pelea emocional, para confundir su tristeza con su alegría o querer ocultarla.  
–¿Por eso no celebras la navidad? -el mayor lo veía serio. El joven negó con la cabeza, se encogió de brazos y luego se cruzó de ellos.  
–Ya no recuerdo sí ese es el verdadero motivo por el cual no lo festejo -hizo una mueca con un ojo cerrado, arrugando su nariz con una extraña sonrisa mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza-. Creo que ya se terminó la sesión de hoy -mencionó en tono cortante antes que su doctor alargue el tema.  
–De acuerdo -Hannibal se puso de pie y camino hacia Will-. Will, como sabrás tengo una cena navideña -camino con él hacia su puerta del consultorio para abrírsela- y quisiera confirmar tu presencia.  
–Lo siento doctor Lecter, -salió por la entrada cruzando a un lado de su médico- pero ya le había dicho en una ocasión que no encajo en su mesa.  
–¡Tonterías! -se quejó en respuesta- Tú siempre eres bienvenido en mi mesa y en mi vida… -el rubio estaba a punto de confesarse antes de lo planeado-  
–Tan poco soy una amistad sana para usted -el castaño pensaba que esa frase iba para otro sentido- su reputación se daña cuando está a mi lado -Hannibal solo negaba con la cabeza-. Además el destripador quiere que pase la navidad con él… -Will agacho la cabeza con decepción mientras Lecter miraba con una sonrisa por esa última frase. Ya que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad aunque el joven no lo sospechaba.  
–Will, solo pido que si tienes un poco de tiempo libre o quieres descansar de las muertes -poso ambas manos en los hombros contrarios- te unas a mi cena.  
Will solo afirmo con la cabeza pero no se veía convencido por la respuesta. Sintió como los brazos del doctor pasaban cerca de sus caderas para abrazarle. Un movimiento ágil, silencioso en el momento justo. “Feliz navidad, Will”. La única frase que le obligo a corresponder el abrazo y con la misma oración “Feliz navidad, doctor Lecter”. 

XxXx

–Will, ve a casa a descansar -dijo Jack Crawford entrando a la oficina provisional del castaño dentro de las instalaciones del FBI-, es navidad. Deberías estar con tu familia.  
–No tengo -respondió sin mirarle a los ojos, ya que el joven se encontraba sentado al borde de su escritorio analizando las fotos de los cuerpos para encontrar algún detalle que El Destripador haya dejado para su captura-.  
–Oh… -Su jefe no sabía que decir en ese momento- El Dr. Lecter me invito junto con mi esposa, a su cena navideña -se cruzó de brazos viendo las fotos de la pared-. Y estoy seguro, que tú eres otro invitado.  
–No me interesa -respondió nuevamente en un tono que mostraba su indiferencia-. No puedo descansar como dices –se puso de pie en una pose recta suspirando al mismo tiempo- No cuando El Destripador anda suelto –miro serio a Jack a los ojos-. No puedo estar festejando la navidad, cuando sé que… –su mano izquierda se posó en su cadera mientras que estiraba su brazo derecho señalando con el índice, apretó los labios para retener su ira- ¡Estas personas, cada una de ellas no estará con su familia, Jack! ¡No puedo sentarme en una mesa festejando la navidad cuando en otro lugar hay un puesto vació por culpa de un maldito asesino!  
Aporreo ambas palmas de su mano contra el escritorio mientras pensaba en la historia que el Dr. Lecter le contó. No dejaba de imaginar en los niños esperando a su padre que nunca iba a llegar por culpa del Destripador. Jack abandono la oficina con Will anotando todo lo que le parecía importante.  


XxXx

  
Hannibal se encontraba caminando entre sus invitados para dar las gracias por su asistencia y felicitarles por la navidad, parte de los modales del Dr. Lecter. Acomodo una de las ramas de su pino que se encontraba doblada. Se notaba que uno de sus invitados se acercó a admirar el árbol de casi 2 metros, con esferas doradas y platinadas, nieve falsa en las puntas y una cinta transparente dorada enredara hasta la punta donde dominaba una estrella plateada de cuatro picos. Lo malo para el rubio es que no vio quien lo hizo, ahora tendrá que buscar la cena de año nuevo en otra parte.  
Platicaba con cada uno de sus invitados que se ponía enfrente de su camino buscando a Will. Se detuvo al ver a Alana con Chilton conversando sobre las técnicas que cada uno utiliza para su trabajo. Era obvio como la mujer desaprobaba los métodos del hombre con quien hablaba. Hannibal quería preguntar de manera discreta sobre Will.  
–Bueno, Alana. Cada quien tiene sus métodos que tal vez resulten -movió su copa de manera delicada para que el vino no se concentre-.  
–¿Cómo los que usa con Graham? -cuestiono Frederick apoyando ambas manos cobre su bastón negro-  
–¿A qué te refieres? Frederick -levanto la ceja derecha ante esa pregunta-  
Las veces que he visto a Will Graham, no noto gran avance -miro a la mujer-. La Dra. Bloom no podrá negarse a ello.  
Alana solo llevo su copa de champagne a los labios desviando la vista para la chimenea en la que el cuadro de la mujer con el cisne colgaba sobre la enredadera navideña con la chimenea encendida al igual que las velas, que alumbraban los adornos navideños. Esa escena parecía hacía parecer que los ángeles estaban en medio del infierno.  
–Alana, ¿tienes algo que opinar sobre mí? -pregunto Hannibal curioso por lo que ella opinaba.  
No le sorprendería que ella estuviera en desacuerdo con él. No era la primera vez. Lo hizo con el caso de Abigail Hobbs, a la que tenía que visitar luego.  
–Bueno… -hizo una semi sonrisa por la vergüenza de sentir en ir en contra de su profesor, ya que el Dr. Lecter fue su mentor. Si no fuera por el apoyo de él, ella nunca hubiera ejercido su profesión. Ella ya no lo admiraba… solo lo amaba en secreto. Esperando ser notada por él- Will es un caso especial –hizo una pausa para pensar bien su respuesta-. Pero he notado que si ha mejorado en cuanto a su contacto social; antes no importaba quien sea, él no podría mantener el contacto visual. No hablaba con compañeros de trabajo aparte de mí, ahora noto que tiene una relación de amistad con el equipo de Jack –miró al Dr. Chilton-. Tal vez el Dr. Chilton no ha notado esos cambios porque no ha pasado tiempo con él.  
Frederick solo rodo los ojos torciendo sus labios. Hannibal solo lo miro con una sonrisa como señal de triunfo.  
–Parte de mi terapia es hacer que Will me acompañe a mis eventos –menciona en un tono natural- como en esta cena.  
Alana parpadeo mientras que Frederick movía su cabeza de forma discreta para buscar al agente. Hannibal dedujo por sus expresiones que no han visto al joven. En ese momento entra Jack con su esposa Belle de su brazo. Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con un escote que no rebelaba mucho pero se le veía sensual, ella decidió vestirse de esa forma porque quería que la gente la recuerde con su cuerpo sano y hermoso; y no acabado por el cáncer. Mientras Jack aun llevaba el traje con el que se despidió de Will.  
–Buenas noches Dr. Chilton, Dra. Bloom y Dr. Lecter -saludo a cada uno de los presentes- feliz navidad -hizo un gesto de probación con la cabeza y una sonrisa-. Espero que aun este a tiempo para la cena.  
–Bienvenido Jack -dijo Hannibal para luego acercarse hacía su esposa para tomar su mano-. Sra. Crawford le hace honor a su nombre -le beso su mano-.  
–Jack llegaste justo a tiempo para nuestro tema de conversación -comentó Chilton-.  
–¿Y cuál es? -preguntó Belle.  
–Will Graham -contestó Frederick con una sonrisa levantando su copa frente a la mujer.  
–Will… -murmuró Jack suspirando y negando con la cabeza-. No quiso salir de su oficina. Dijo que no le interesa festejar la Navidad, no cuando El Destripador ha dejado un puesto vació en una mesa.  
Hannibal se quedó serio ante esa respuesta.  
–Creo que su invitado tuvo mejores planes Dr. Lecter -comentó Chilton con una sonrisa burlona que provoco más enojo en Hannibal.  
Hannibal solo sonrió tratando de ocultar su enojo. En un instante pensó que se lo merecía por haber estado de “compras” para la cena navideña. Se disculpó para ir a atender a otros invitados que lo llamaban.  
Tenía tantas ganas de estar con Will, se imaginaba estar con él tras terminar la cena. Tocando el piano y besarse debajo del muérdago. Empezar con el beso, seguir con acaricias sobre la alfombra frente el fuego ardiente de la chimenea que solo aumentaría para la pasión, la cual se apagaría tras terminar en la cama; con Will pidiendo su calor entre sus brazos acariciándole su pecho velludo.  
Era su deseo navideño, su verdadero plan para esta noche. No lo verá realizar.  
Hannibal hizo pasar a las personas a la mesa, claro como invitados. Se puso de pie detrás de su asiento de anfitrión, dio su discurso acostumbrado para este tipo de festividades. Alzo su copa y cada persona imito su movimiento, les dio sus buenos deseos y una feliz navidad. Finalmente dijo salud.  
En ese momento mientras veía a todos degustar de sus platillos hechos con carne humana tuvo una excelente idea para continuar su plan.  


xXxX

  
Son las 12 de la noche en una oficina dentro de la agencia del FBI, debajo de la única luz encendida en todo el edificio se hallaba Will Graham. Estaba tan concentrado tratando de revivir la escena del crimen del Destripador para comprender al menos que tienen en común sus víctimas. Todos de diferentes edades, el más joven de 18 años y el más “anciano” tenían 35. Diferentes profesiones y estudios, diferentes hábitos como estilos de vida. ¿Qué tenían en común? Lo única respuesta que hallaba era el encuentro con su asesino, solo él los unía en la muerte.  
Eso le provoco dolor de cabeza, se tallo el rostro levantando sus lentes sobre su cabeza. Respiraba profundo para iniciar su conexión pero no lo lograba.  
Sus tripas rugieron.  
–Hambre… -murmuró- ¿esa es la respuesta? -hizo una sonrisa divertida por ello.  
Recordó como Bryan sugirió que El Destripador podría ser un caníbal, ya que no se explicaba cómo podría sacar los intestinos si no sirve para donación. Tan poco descarta la idea de Jimmy Price sobre coleccionistas de órganos humanos en el mercado negro o que el mismo destripador sea uno.  
Will camino hacia la entrada de su oficina para salir a buscar algo de comer en la máquina expendedora del pasillo.  
Al salir alzo su rostro hacia el pasillo poco iluminado por una luces en tono bajo. Las luces se apagaron por unos segundos pero al prender se encontró a Garrett Hobbs, su piel verdosa con tonos de morado indicación de pudrición, Will lo tomaba como señal de que su mente se está pudriendo; los ojos de Hobbs en blanco que mantenía su mirada sobre el castaño; aun llevaba la camisa en rayas sucia por la sangre seca de los seis orificios en su pecho dejados por las balas del agente. Hobbs nunca habla cuando se presenta a Will, solo le mira hasta desaparecer cuando el joven reacciona y despierta de su pesadilla. Estaba con una sonrisa.  
Will camino hacia él.  
–El billete de oro… -murmuró se hizo un lado para dejar que Will vea detrás de él a la chica que Hobbs devolvió a su casa porque ella estaba enferma-.  
El agente sabía que el “billete de oro” era Abigail Hobbs, la hija sobreviviente de Garrett. Él asesinaba a chicas que se parecían a su hija físicamente y con una edad alrededor de la que Abigail tiene.  
Sonidos de pezuñas contra el piso hicieron que mire la procedencia del sonido. Era aquel enorme alce negro que camina hacia él. Se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros y en su hocico derramaba sangre. Will miró detrás del animal encontrando un camino de sangre con los cuerpos del Destripador tendidos a lo largo de el. El alce caminó hacia la última víctima, con sus patas abrió el pecho para luego extraer con su hocico un corazón, después regreso con Will. Dejo caer el corazón ante sus pies para comerlo, la mitad que quedo la empujo con su hocico manchado de sangre hacia Will. El joven solo se quedó en silencio observando. El animal hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, golpeo su pata contra el piso un par de veces haciendo un sonido con el hocico; quería que el castaño lo coma.  
Hobbs se mantenía a su lado observando lo que Graham hará. Will se inclinó dejando que su pierna izquierda se pose sobre la sangre mientras se apoyaba sobre la derecha agarrando su rodilla para recogerlo.  
–Will, eso no es un alimento sano -un eco se oyó detrás de él-. Deberías comer cosas saludables.  
–¿Qué? -Respondió.  
Frente a él se hallaba un monstruo negro y delgado ya que sus costillas resaltaban, brazos largos con manos como si fueran garras. Estaba calvo, toda su piel sin ningún vello en cambio se veía endurecida y brillosa ante la luz; un par de cuernos sobre su cabeza lo coronaban. No sabía si tenía ojos o eran los huecos de ellos, el tipo de piel no permitía que lo distinguiera pero sabía que lo observaba esperando ansioso que tome el alimento entregado por el alce.  
–Will, ¿me escuchas? -parpadeo ante la pregunta.  
–Sí… -murmuro girando su cabeza para ver donde se encontraba. Notó que permanecía en el edificio y al parecer frente a la máquina expendedora. Observo que sus manos estaban tocando una bolsa de papitas saladas- pero es lo único que tengo para comer… -respondió en con un tono de duda- Dr. Lecter.  
El doctor le sonrió, le ayudo a levantarse extendiéndole la mano. Will la tomó para ponerse de pie.  
–¿Estabas tan concentrado que no te diste cuenta de mi presencia? -preguntó en un tono de curiosidad médica.  
Will solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras abría la bolsa de papitas para luego llevarse una a la boca. Hannibal solo lo observo tratando de ocultar el asco que le provocaba ese tipo de alimentos dañinos con todos sus químicos y falsas promesas de “natural”. El castaño le ofreció de su cena navideña, el rubio puso su mano delante de su rostro negándose de forma amable.  
–¿No debería estar en una cena? -cuestionó Will la presencia del doctor.  
–De hecho -extendió su mano mostrando una canasta- estoy por empezarla -sonrió mientras Will parpadeaba.  
Ambos caminaron hacia la oficina de Will. Hannibal comentó que el guardia no le dejaba pasar y tuvo que llamar a Jack para que le autorice. Claro, no mencionó que el guardia será parte de la cena de año nuevo. También dijo que se escapó de su cena dejando a Alana a cargo.  
Él le dijo que pasada la noche en su casa y en su habitación, ella estaba alegre por ello. Ahora ella se encontraba sentada en piano de Hannibal con media botella de vino observando a los meseros levantar todo.  
Entraron a la oficina del agente. El doctor se puso a recoger las cosas del escritorio observando las fotos de sus crímenes y los apuntes de Will. A él no le importaba que Hannibal mire las fotos, él conocía el caso desde los primeros crímenes pero Will ignoraba que el mayor era el causante de los mismos.  
Will coloco las fotos en su portafolio mientras que Hannibal colocaba los platos y copas sobre el escritorio. Sirvió la cena que estaba en sus topers cuyos ingredientes se encontraban antes en las victimas de las fotos. Incluso trajo decoración para la cena: un centro de mesa en forma de corona navideña con dos velas rojas que encendió.  
–Jack me dijo que quisiste quedarte hasta tarde porque el caso del Destripador no te dejaba disfrutar la navidad -mencionó mientras terminaba de decorar el escritorio para que se vea decente para la cena.  
–Más bien por usted -corrigió Will.  
Cuando Hannibal escucho la respuesta por impulso tomo el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando la carne, se enderezo y mirando de reojo a Will.  
–¿A qué te refieres? -dijo en un tono serio caminando hacia él.  
–Nunca se atrapo al asesino de sus padres, yo atraparé al asesino de los hijos de las víctimas -explicó mirando a Hannibal que estaba a unos centímetros de él-  
–Mis padres ya es pasado Will… -se alejó regresando a sus deberes-  
–No quiero que haya otro asesino en el pasado -menciono mientras jalaba su asiento para sentarse-. Vaya doctor Lecter me ha sorprendido una vez más, no solo con este gesto de venir a cenar conmigo si no por estos detalles -Will estaba asombrado de como en unos pocos minutos Hannibal decoró su escritorio-. Incluso un pino navideño.  
–Es pequeño -respondió Hannibal- estaba en mi consultorio. En la sala de espera para ser exactos. Me doy cuenta que no lo habías notado.  
El castaño agacha la cabeza dejando ver solos sus rizos, estaba avergonzado por no darse cuenta anteriormente.  
–Lo siento… -murmuró- por no notarlo, por no haber ido a su cena y porque hice que usted venga aquí.  
Hannibal solo suspira para sacar de la canasta una caja roja con un moño dorado. Extiende su brazo hacia Will.  
–Descuida -sonríe-. Es para ti.  
Will estira su mano tomando con nerviosismo el obsequio. Lo acaricia. Mira a Hannibal con una tierna sonrisa.  
–Gracias pero no tengo nada para usted -menciona avergonzado.  
–Aceptaste que este a tu lado ahora -dijo posando su mano sobre la de Will que aún estaba sobre su regalo.  
–El Destripador -dijo el joven apartando su mano del doctor- creo que es un caníbal. Su billete dorado no es como el Hobbs, creo que es el motivo y eso es lo que une a sus víctimas. Hannibal solo sonrió ante ese comentario mientras degustaba su platillo- ¿No había cenado? -preguntó Will  
–No se puede cenar antes que el invitado y como me faltaba uno -limpió sus labios con una servilleta blanca observando a Will- Es una conclusión interesante a la que has llegado.  
–Espero que Jack -corta un trozo de carne que le recordaba a un corazón por la forma. Recordo su alucinación que tuvo momentos antes- piense lo mismo –menciona picando la carne con su tenedor poniéndolo frente a sus labios.  
–Adelante Will, cómelo. Es sano para tu corazón -observaba al joven quien se llevó a los labios un trozo de esa carne mientras Hannibal sonreía para regresa a su plato.  
–El destripador… -susurró- de seguro se está dando un banquete ahora.  
–O se lo dio -completa Hannibal terminando de cenar.  


xXxX

  
Luego de la cena Will acompaño al doctor hasta su auto para luego abordar al suyo.  
–Will, ¿por qué no vienes a mí casa a descansar? -le pregunta.  
–Es la misma distancia a mi casa -respondió agarrándose el cuello- es mejor un motel que se encuentra cerca.  
–Bueno, si así lo deseas -odiaba que en el lugar no hubiera un muérdago para besarse con Will y hacerlo directamente sería una ofensa para el otro. Ya que ni habían tomado lo suficiente para poner el alcohol de pretexto.  
–Dr. Lecter -Will caminó hacia él- gracias por no dejarme solo en Navidad –abrazo al mayor con fuerza, sintiendo su aroma a pino y pavo.  
–No tienes que agradecerme, eres mi amigo no solo mi paciente -correspondió el abrazo notando el aroma a la asquerosa loción del barco. Alguien debe de odiar a Will para regalársela de nuevo. Algún día sabrá el nombre e invitada al castaño a cenar. Mientras tanto, otra loción estaba en una caja roja junto con otros obsequios que le dio.  
–¿eh? -Dijo alzando sus ojos azules mientras se separaba del rubio- Que curioso el viento debió haberlo traído.  
Hannibal poso sus ojos avellanados al lugar donde el ojiazul observaba.  
Muerdago… -susurró asombrado observando que en la lámpara del estacionamiento donde ellos se hallaban debajo de su luz. El muérdago estaba colgando de ahí, tenía un lazo rojo que lo unía. De seguro era de alguna casa cercana.  
He leído que los escandinavos creían que el muérdago era una planta de paz, por lo que se acostumbraba declarar la tregua al enemigo bajo esta planta; -Hannibal miro a Will pensando que ellos también son enemigos. Destripador y el agente del FBI que lo quiere atrapar- a veces incluso los cónyuges en conflicto, se besaban y hacían las pases debajo también. De éstas prácticas se empezó la idea de besarse bajo el muérdago -Lecter estaba admirado de sus conocimientos-  
–Deberíamos seguir la tradición, ya que igual se hace entre amigos -Hannibal no se iba a rendir-.  
Las mejillas blancas del castaño pronto se tiñeron de rosa hasta quedar rojas por la idea. Sin embargo no se apartó cuando el doctor se puso frente a él tomando sus mejillas acercando su rostro al de él. Sintiendo su respiración caliente contra sus labios mientras que la propia se aceleraba.  
Miro los ojos avellanados por un instante luego los dejo de ver al cerrar los suyos.  
Sintió un roce sobre sus labios.  
Ese roce se volvió movimiento.  
Se estaban besando.  
Era lo que el doctor quería desde hace mucho. Era lo que el joven no se esperaba o se imaginaría deseando.  
Sus manos ahora se encontraban en los hombros del rubio.  
El beso se hacía más duradero y ninguno pensaba a separarse.  
Lo hicieron…  
Continuaron en el auto de Hannibal.  
Terminaron en el motel de Will.  
–Feliz Navidad, Hannibal -decía Will siendo acariciado por el doctor que besaba su pecho descubierto sobre la cama.  
–Feliz Navidad, Will -beso su cuello al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su camisa para él-. Gracias por el regalo…  
Fin. 


End file.
